Finding you again
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: Sequal to 'Don't Go' and 'Leaving' Yugi goes off to find his yami. Will he succeed? And if he does will he like what he finds? Rating for insanity.
1. Yugi's resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Author's notes are at the end so as not to spoil the story.

Finding you again

The next morning Yugi wiped his eyes and stood up determinedly. His yami might have left but that didn't mean that he was going to sit around and mope. He was going after him. Yugi raced around the house grabbing a backpack and filling it with all the stuff he would need for what might be weeks away from home. He'd need all of his money with as well as several books on survival and a lot of food.

He left a note to his grandfather on the counter. 'Going out to find Yami. Might not be home for several days. Love you, Yugi.' That done he shouldered his backpack and left, heading outside towards the museum. If anyone would know where to find Yami it would be Isis.

When he arrived at the museum Isis was waiting for him. "What is going on?" she asked him. "In one night all the yamis left. My brother's yami left. Bakura left, and the pharaoh too! There's something going on here isn't there?"

"I don't know." Yugi replied timidly. "I'd like your help in finding my yami if you don't mind."

"No I don't," Isis said firmly. "In fact I think that's a very good idea. Now that my brother's yami is gone I don't have to keep an eye on him anymore so I can take you to him. According to the Tauk he's gone back to Egypt so we'll have to take a plane. Come on then."

Isis handily took over arranging their flight and calling the school saying that Ryou and Malik were sick and Yugi was going away for a while. She got Yugi and herself better equipped and ready to go and they were on the plane an hour later.

Once on the plane Yugi lost the mask of composure that he had been keeping up by keeping himself busy enough that he couldn't think of anything and broke down. He had never been away from his yami for this long before. Now he was beginning to see what Ryou had gone through every time his yami was banished.

The worst thing was that it wasn't only the pain of losing his yami and best friend that he had to deal with. It hurt being torn away from him. He had lost the other half of his soul and it hurt. Tears leaked from his eyes again, even though he had thought that he couldn't cry any more.

His yami was gone and he might never see him again. He pulled out his Dark Magician Plushie, the only unnecessary thing that he had brought and began quietly crying into its armor. The Dark Magician was yet another thing that reminded him of his yami. It had been their favorite card and was always loyal to them. Yugi remembered when Bakura had sealed him inside the card and his yami had rescued him. The others had been there too but they hadn't been what he thought of. It had been the first time that he had actually seen his yami and realized who and what he was.

The memories hurt but he couldn't stop them. His yami had saved him time and again and he had only once been able to do the same. His puzzle had been broken and taken from him and he had gotten it back. It had ended up being his yami who saved him after all though.

He had been knocked out and the building was on fire and his yami, who hadn't yet managed to make himself a separate body, had risked his soul to reach Joey and get him to come and help Yugi. Joey had carried him out but it had been his yami who had really saved him and it was his yami's presence that was missing now.

"Yami," he whispered plaintively, "Why did you have to leave me? Why?"

His yami had always been attentive, he remembered, hugging his plushie harder. Whenever he had wanted something, whether it was advice, help, or just a friendly shoulder his yami had always been there. And now he wasn't. Fresh sobs racked Yugi's body and he curled up into a tighter ball.

The pilot announced that they were going to take off and Yugi listlessly pulled his seatbelt firmly around himself. Going up hurt his ears but he hardly noticed. The pain in his heart at his yami's absence was too great to allow him to register mere physical discomfort.

"I love you Yami," he whimpered, both physically and mentally. "Come back to me..." When no response came he bowed his head in defeat. "I love you..."

AN:

I couldn't just let Yugi mope around. He seems to me to be mentally stronger then the other two because while they have no one he has his friends and his grandfather. Notice that while Ryou breaks down and Marik turns evil, Yugi always stays the same, even when his grandfather's soul was stolen. He didn't just sit there and do nothing he went off to confront Pegasus and get his grandfather back. So I thought that I'd make him do the same thing here. I'm sorry if you think I should do otherwise.

This might be long and angsty or I might make it short and sweet. Please review and tell me which one you want. If I don't get any reviews I'm just going to make it short so as to get it over with quickly. I've got a lot of other things I could be doing and I'm not going to write this one if people don't want it.


	2. Yami's insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I wish I owned Bakura though.

Finding you again

Yami scowled, pausing in his fifth game of Ring-Around-The-Rosie with the Dark Magician. There was something he had forgotten, something important. But he couldn't remember so it didn't matter. He shrugged, and went back to his game.

A few minutes later, though, he stopped. There it was again, that nagging thought in the back of his mind. It wouldn't leave him alone. There was something he needed to remember. It was the reason for everything and if he could remember it then it would tell him who he was and what he was doing here. But, no, it was gone. Yami's mind was his own and clear again.

Pictures floated across his mind. _A smiling face; features indistinct. A scowling boy wearing red robes. Blackness, extending everywhere._

Yami franticly shook his head. He wanted his thought to be his own again. Why was he remembering things that had never happened? Where was the Dark Magician? The tall figure had vanished as soon as Yami's concentration had faded. It had been Yami and his thoughts that had brought the magician in the first place and Yami had been the only thing keeping him there.

_Long blond hair, a flash of violet._ What was happening to him? Everything was going crazy. _Shadows swirling around him._

Yami clutched his head and screamed. There was no one around to hear him as he stood there in the middle of the desert staring at... a big tall thing with four sides. _A pyramid_ his mind supplied. He was standing in the middle of a desert staring at a pyramid. Why was he doing that? Where was he?

_Tears leaking out of tightly shut eyes._ Who was crying? Did he know them? Why were they in his head? What was going on? Everything was going crazy.

_'You'll still die.' Insane lavender orbs. Icy blue gaze. Crazy, hypnotic brown eyes. A flash of gold hidden behind white hair._

Who were these people? What did they want with him? _'Yami,'_ That's my name. My name's Yami. '_...did you ... leave. Why'_ Pain exploded inside his head. _'Ha, ha, ha. No one can beat my blue eyes.'_ Blue eyes? He'd seen blue eyes somewhere before. Blue and brown and purple and gold.

_'Soon you will know the answers... he, he, he.'_ I know that person. He... he wants to kill... someone. Who, Yami's thoughts were interrupted _'I love... Come... to... ...love you.'_ Love? Someone loves me? Why? Who are they?

What's going on here? _'I... you'_ Who is that? Who are all these people who keep talking to me? What do they want with me? Why would they want someone who can't even remember who he is or why... why anything?

Why???

Sorry Yami fans, he's still insane. I got an equal number of reviews asking for the story to be short as I did wanting a long story so I'm compromising and putting this in to add angst. Only one more chapter after this and then I'm done.

Ya ne, Anei Aikouka


	3. Yami found

AN. Okay, as I said on my bio I won't be posting for a while after this so I'm trying to get these out as quickly as possible.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is owned by a Japanese male. As I am not only female but also half Canadian, half New Zealander and living in America do you really think that I would own Yugioh?

Finding you again

Yugi stepped off the concrete of the airport and for the first time was standing on Egyptian soil. He looked around him in wonder but his thoughts were suddenly cut off by Isis's voice. "Come on Yugi, we're never going to get anywhere at this rate." The puzzle chose this moment to start working again. Yugi still couldn't touch Yami's mind but at least he could feel it and knew now where they should go.

"That way Isis," Yugi called, pointing towards the place where the feel of Yami's mind was strongest. "He's over there somewhere, I can feel it."

Isis nodded and pulled him over to the sturdy truck she had hired for them. "All right then. You know more than me now, I've been trying to find him but all I can see is the sand. That and eyes. All sorts of eyes in different colors and mind states. One pair is my brother's and one belongs to Seto, but I don't know why I should get random eyes looking at me when I'm looking for the pharaoh."

Yugi just nodded and climbed into the truck beside her. "That way." he pointed again and Isis sent the truck roaring off in that direction.

A couple of hours later Yugi felt the presence grow suddenly to full strength. "Stop," he gasped. "He's here." Isis stopped the truck and he scrambled out onto the sands. "Yami?" he asked looking around. "Yami where are you?" He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see that Yami was staring at him. Not moving or doing anything just standing there staring blankly at him.

There was something coming for him. Yami could feel it. He didn't know who it was or what it wanted with him but he knew that something was coming after him. 'What did I do? I don't remember anything. What if I'm a criminal and the police are after me? Hey, I remembered what police are! I'm getting better!'

He walked towards the feeling of pursuit, figuring that they would find him anyway so it was better to get it over with right? He stopped when he saw the huge truck and stared at it. 'What is that thing?' His improving memory supplied him with the information that it was a truck and people rode in it.

He frowned and watched as the truck skidded to a halt. Someone stepped out and Yami gasped. Everything was coming back to him now. And it was all coming at once. He couldn't think except to remember again.

Scattered memories from his past in Egypt._ Himself as a little boy hiding in big pots so he wouldn't have to do his work. A laughing white haired tomb robber. His father's mummy tossed on the floor. His being sealed into the puzzle. A long period of nothingness where he forgot everything else. Helping a man who had fallen off a great slab of stone before he was in the dark again._

_ Light shining into the darkness as a little boy's face appeared. His name. Yugi. Meeting his friends. Protecting him from everything that would wish to harm him. Kaiba. Yugi's grandfather again, who he now recognized as being the one who he had helped earlier. Pegasus. Rex. Weevil. Bakura. Marik. _A whole host of names and faces, and his battles with them passed by.

And then the ultimatum._ 'Change or leave.' Yugi's rejection. His leaving. His deciding to come to Egypt. Losing his memories._

Yami fainted. The influx of memories was too much for him to handle so his brain shut down. Yugi ran to catch him and nearly fell over himself with the weight. Isis ran to help him and the two of them managed to get Yami into the truck. Yugi sat next to Yami's unconscious body in the back seat as Isis drove them back to the city.

When Yami finally woke up Yugi grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I love you Yami. Never leave me again please. Stay with me."

Yami, despite being dazed and disoriented couldn't let Yugi be unhappy so he hugged him back. "I'll never leave you," he agreed dazedly. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I just wanted you to be happy."

Yugi's grip tightened. "I can't be happy without you. I could never be happy without my yami. You know that!" He wailed. "I never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ want you to leave me again. Never!"

"All right," Yami replied, still not completely awake. "Whatever you want Yugi. Whatever you want."

They stayed in Egypt with Isis for a few months after that as a holiday and a celebration. They saw the great pyramids and Yami pointed out his one, they sailed on the Nile, and they visited Isis's old home, where Rishido was. It was wonderful for all of them and they were so wrapped up in each other that they were all blissfully unaware of the things that were going on around them.

AN. Okay I'm done. If you aren't happy with the ending then I'm sorry. I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote this so... Oh well. Flames are welcome if you think it's that bad but please try to make them intelligent. Anei Aikouka


End file.
